As the adoption of portable computing devices, such as smartphones and tablets, by users has increased, there has been a proliferation of wireless heterogeneous networking (HetNet) devices in the field. Typically, these computing devices can choose to either access Internet services through WiFi or cellular network (3G/4G) interfaces. For example, a particular user device may have an 802.11a/b/g/n and a cellular interface such as a 3G high-speed downlink packet access (HSPDA) or 4G LTE interface. Since accessing the Internet through the cellular network may incur charges on the user's data plan, users typically switch to using a WiFi connection when it becomes available for no cost or for a cheaper fee. Additionally, there are many use cases in which cellular service providers also want to offload the user's data usage from their base stations to local WiFi access points (AP) in order to free up capacity within their cellular networks. Such use cases are especially appealing for crowded environments, for example during a sporting event or a rock music concert in a stadium, or during rush hour in a subway or train station. If users in these environments are accessing bandwidth hungry content, such as streaming video, then there can be strain on the cellular network.